Jero Amaiko
Jero Amaiko (ジェロアメイコ) is one of the main protagonists of Love Mew Mew. She transforms into Mew Jello. Appearance Jero Amaiko Jero is a young teenage girl with light peach skin, long dark red hair tied in twin buns on top of her head, and light blue eyes. She has freckles going across her face and on her shoulders to her hands. She is usually seen wearing a sweater or jacket of sorts with pants and converse shoes. Her school uniform consists of a white dress shirt, black sweater over the top of her white dress shirt, and a navy skirt. For shoes she wears the brown slip-ons with black thigh-highs. Her café uniform is a white dress shirt, dark red vest, dark red pants, white headband, and a white apron. For shoes she wears dark red and white converse shoes. Mew Jello As Mew Jello, her hair becomes light red and looses it's twin buns and goes straight paired with dark red eyes, she also gains a pair of light brown mouse ears and a tail. Her outfit consists of light red shirt, dark red pants, and light red wrist bands. For shoes she wears dark red converse shoes with light red accents. She also has light red garters on both arms, her left thigh and a choker with a gold pendant attached. The tops and bottoms of her garters and choker are lined with dark red lace. Her Mew Mark, which resembles a heart with garden dormouse tail, is on her chest. Personality Jero is a sweet, young girl who loves sports. She is always energetic and looking for some fun while she can. Despite her heart problems, she never lets it get to her, as she rather have fun before anything else. Totally not into dresses, she rather wear shorts or pants instead. Abilities Natural Jero has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * Stamina: She has built up a lot of stamina physically over the years. * Agility: She has been shown to be able to move quickly. * Speed: She has been fast since she was a child. Physical Even outside of Mew form, Jero's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. Development Her last name was originally going to be just 'Amai' which means 'sweet' in Japanese, but 'Ko' was added to the end to make it mean 'sweet child'. Etymology Jero is the Japanese pronunciation of 'jello'. Amaiko is made up of two kanji. Amai, which means 'sweets' and Ko, which translates to 'child'. Jello is a registered trademark of Kraft Foods for varieties of gelatin desserts, puddings, and no-bake cream pies. The original gelatin desserts are sometimes referred to as jello. International Trivia * The Garden Dormouse is particularly common in southern Europe, but its range extends into the north. Garden dormice are often found in the Alps, the Bavarian Forest, and the Ore Mountains. The species is also present in northern Germany, but that population is apparently not capable of large-scale reproduction. Nearby, in the Netherlands, it is nearly extinct: in 2007, researchers reported finding only nine animals in two woods in the province of Limburg, where it used to be common. They suggested this is a result of the landscape becoming increasingly monotonous, and due to climate change, which they said interrupts hibernation. * She shares her voice actress with Amu Hinamori from Shugo Chara! Credit Gallery Garden Dormouse.jpg|Garden Dormouse Jello.jpg|Jello Category:Love Mew Mew Category:Love Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Love Mew Mew Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Red Mews Category:Mews with Rodent Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Weapon Users: Staff Category:Weapon Users: Light Category:Princess Mew